Station 19
Station 19 is an ABC Grey's Anatomy spinoff revolving around the lives of Seattle firefighters. Stacy McKee had been tapped as showrunner and it premiered on March 22, 2018. The series was announced at the ABC upfronts on May 16, 2017. Synopsis The series follows a group of heroic firefighters at Seattle Fire Station 19 – from captain to newest recruit – as they risk their lives and hearts both in the line of duty and off the clock. These brave men and women are like family, literally and figuratively, and together they put their own lives in jeopardy as first responders to save the lives of others. In Seattle, all firefighters are also trained EMTs and the crew at Station 19 is second to none. Working in 24-hour shifts, these professionals spend so much time together that they build relationships unlike any others. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (3/3) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (3/3) *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson (3/3) *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes (3/3) *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner (3/3) *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery (3/3) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (3/3) *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop (3/3) *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera (3/3) Recurring Guest Stars *Brenda Song as JJ (2/3) *Leslie Hope as Battalion Chief Frankel (2/3) *Marla Gibbs as Edith (1/3) *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Ripley Recurring Co-Stars *Caleb Alexander Smith as Seth (2/3) *BJ Tanner as William George Bailey Jones (1/3) Episodes S191x01-1.jpg|'Stuck'|link=Stuck S191x02-1.jpg|'Invisible to Me'|link=Invisible to Me S191x03-1.jpg|'Contain the Flame'|link=Contain the Flame S191x04-1.jpg|'Reignited'|link=Reignited S191x05-1.jpg|'Shock to the System'|link=Shock to the System (S19) Noimage.png|'Stronger Together'|link=Stronger Together Noimage.png|'Let It Burn'|link=Let It Burn Noimage.png|'Episode 8 (May 3, 2018)' Noimage.png|'Episode 9 (May 10, 2018)' Noimage.png|'Episode 10 (May 17, 2018)' DVD Releases Notes and Trivia *The show was announced on May 16, 2017. *Production started on August 22, 2017. *On September 12, 2017, it was announced that Jason George's character, Ben Warren, would be moving to the new series. *A 30-second ad during an episode of the series costs advertisers $107,272. *Before the name Station 19 was decided, the crew jokingly referred to it as Blaze Anatomy. *Some of the cast had a two-day training session with the technical advisors of the show, who are actual firefighters. They also talked with firefighters from Seattle and Los Angeles. *This is the fifth show to be marketed as part of TGIT, following Grey's Anatomy, Scandal, How to Get Away with Murder, and The Catch. *The table read for episode 1.08 took place on March 19, 2018. It was written by Tia Napolitano and directed by Marisol Adler. *The table read for episode 1.09 took place on April 3, 2018. It was written by Phillip Iscove and directed by Nicole Rubio. *Barbara Friend is a staff writer for the series. The first episode she wrote started filming on March 12, 2018. Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AndyHerreraS1.jpg BenWarrenS1.jpg JackGibsonS1.jpg VictoriaHughesS1.jpg RyanTannerS1.jpg TravisMontgomeryS1.jpg DeanMillerS1.jpg MayaBishopS1.jpg PruittHerreraS1.jpg S19S1Cast.jpg Promotional Posters Station19S1Poster.jpg fr:Station 19 Category:Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki